A New Connection
by Mon3lisa
Summary: If I do this, will Al feel it too? [Elricest]


A New Connection

Summary: If I do this, will Al feel it too?

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Hiromu Arakawa

Rate: PG 15

Warnings: Crack, implied sex and a confusing subject?

* * *

"You know, Brother, I had the strangest dream," a small voice speaks, its words skipping over the lazy steam emitting from two coffee cups.

"Mmm," Edward Elric grunts, flicking his newspaper to shake a crease away. He reaches over and gropes for the steaming mug of thick coffee, not a single drop of milk having thinned its black liquid. He barely feels its heat, however, as he slowly brings his metal hand holding the handle up to his dry lips.

"So like, it was weird because you know why?" Alphonse continues, ignoring his ignorance. He cups his own mug and gently blows down on it, flicking his eyes upwards towards his elder brother. "Because it wasn't random and weird like normal dreams are."

Edward turns a page. "Mm, okay. Pass the sugar, will ya?" He licks his lips and lets out a sigh that reeked of dark coffee, settling back into his chair and continuing to read his newspaper. His mornings need to start with a nice coffee and a headline on what was going on within the Amestrian borders, not with details of some dream his younger brother had.

As he goes back to read, he forgets the sugar container on the table. "I think it was a memory, because it was really vivid and realistic…although I can't really imagine it happening…I mean, who'd dream about their own body receiving sex while screaming out their own name?"

At 'sex' Edward lifts his head, and when Alphonse finishes his question, suddenly he feels the coffee in his stomach threatening to clog up his throat. He goes pale a little, and he folds the newspaper away and pulls at his collar and faces his little brother. He opens his mouth to say something, letting his lips linger in the open position for a while before letting out a forced and unconfident, "_what_?"

Alphonse sighs and leans back in his chair, finger twiddling with a strand that had fallen out from its usual place due to bedhead. "As I said, it was a dream so it probably wasn't a memory but…somehow it makes sense to me, you know? Like the split second after waking up and you believe that the dream actually happened? Kinda the same thing except I can't fight it off…" He sighs and retrieves the neglected sugar shaker. "Hmm, something must have happened to me while my body was at the Gate…"

At this, Edward doesn't reply. His mind is racing, blooding rushing to and fro from his heated lips to his brain. No it _can't_ be. Unless…who says it can't be possible? He groans as lack of nutrients causes his brain cells to think in different directions. Food! Where's the goddamn food!?

He goes over to the fridge and pulls out two eggs which he hastily beats into a frying pan, forgetting to add olive oil. He transmutes the pan so that it heated faster, hissing as his flesh hand received a burn in return.

He soon notices Alphonse's questioning look from the kitchen table and he hastily asks, "Hey, Al, want some egg?"

"Uh, sure, Niisan…but like, you could've waited for the fire to heat up…who was the one who said that we shouldn't use Alchemy for everything, huh? Especially in the morning…you're going to use up your energy too fast if you do that…"

"Shut it, it's only today."

"What's the hurry?"

"_Food_."

"-?"

Ed doesn't answer his question, which lingers in the awkward atmosphere for a while before getting sizzled by the sound of the frying eggs. Alphonse shrugs and continues his description. "So, there I was, right? In the dream, I mean. I was kinda looking over my body, doing something to it. And what was weird was that it was bare naked just lying down and I don't know…I was moving back and forth really hard."

Edward freezes rigid.

"And its arms are above its head and they're being held down by my own hands, and one of them was automail for some reason but another weird thing was that it was blindfolded. Blindfolded! Like it wasn't allowed to see but at the same time I'm being forced to look." Alphonse shakes his head, not understanding at all. "Having sex with myself? I knew I missed out on too much for too long…"

The elder of the two bring the pan towards the table, holding two plates and a spatula with the other. With difficulty, he scrapes the fried eggs out onto each plate; the eggs sticking stubbornly to the pan.

"Brother, did you forget the olive oil again? Who's gonna clean up that mess now? It takes a while to scrub all the egg remains from the pan, you know!"

"Y-You said that you were looking down on your blindfolded body, right? Were you…Were you doing anything to it? Like making it say stuff?"

Alphonse takes a minute to think and his face brightens slightly with surprise. "Oh, yeah! Come to think of it, I was telling it to say that it liked it. Wait, the body said something like, 'Ohhh yesss! Do more!!' Then he…" He thrusts against the rim of the table with his palms and jolts the table a little, making Ed jump back in turn.

"Al! I almost dropped the egg!"

"Sorry, sorry, I needed to put emphasis 'cause boy, it was acting _so _weird!! And I was controlling it and doing something to it that was making it move up and down so much and…ugh, I don't know how to explain it…but I think it was sex, yup." Al nods, and he looks over at his brother for a response.

"_Dammit,_" Edward cries in his mind after wolfing down his messy egg in a single bite. "_I thought that spilling both of our blood during That Night just bonded us through its DNA and so the nutrients I ate were passed onto his body in the Gate. That anything I did physically, Alphonse would receive it too. But…even orgasm!??"_ He almost rams his fist on the table in frustration. "_Shit, and now Al might have feeling for himself that I had during all those years!!"_

"Um, Brother?"

"Al!" He suddenly looks up and gives Al a funny smile, the kind where his lips were turned upwards but one corner was turned up higher than the other and it was making him bare his crooked teeth. "There's a…uh, a uh…rat in the basement so uh, we can yeah, uh, buy that cat you always wanted!" He gets up and grabs Al's arm, dragging him down to the bedroom so that he can change his clothes. "Mmyup, a cat, exactly what we need to keep our minds off of silly things!"

"What? Brother! I'm not going maniac, I just had a dream, that's all! Okay, it was messed up but it doesn't mean anything!"

"_You have no idea_," His older brother thinks as he throws him on the bed and going over to the closet to fish out a few clothes.

Al smiles calmly and lies back on the bed, watching Edward make a 5-second decision on Al's clothes before throwing his choices on top of Al's spread out chest. He doesn't move a muscle, so when Edward turns he is irritated to see that Al hasn't moved. But his previous realization had earned him a shock, and it still resided in his actions. So he played along with Al's disobedience. "Come on, Al. I'll let you choose the color and its name if you change and come out with me."

Alphonse laughs full-heartedly and he pulls himself forward and perches on the edge, letting his clothes settle on his lap and on his hands. "You know how we're connected by DNA? So basically, the nutrients we eat get divided between us and when we sleep, the energy that results from resting splits between the two of us." His lips widen slightly more when Edward's stricken face tries to maintain its silent posture.

"All right, so physically we're connected. What about mentally, then?" He gets up and strides over to a paralyzed Edward. "Maybe the things you think, I think too. I always wondered why I never got confused by your theories even though before That Night I was always confused about the conclusions you made from the books on Alchemy Dad left behind." Edward tenses from hearing his father's name, and Alphonse reaches up and touches his cheek. "But now we understand each other more than anybody can understand anybody else. All because we're connected by blood and by our selves…"

He nears his nose towards Ed's long sharp one and slightly nuzzles it. "To think that we had the same thoughts of each other…I wonder, Brother, was it you who gave me those thoughts? Or was it me?"

"W-What are you talking about, Al? You're not making sense…"

"Oh yes I am and you know it," he sing-songs, curling his fingers now on Edward's loosened collar and pulling him back onto the bed.

"…Why didn't you tell me, Brother?" He whispers as his hips bend and sit upon the mattress, Edward's legs also bending on either side of his knees. "Were you that afraid? You didn't trust me? Why couldn't you tell me? You know I'll always be there no matter what you do."

Edward gulps and sighs, trying to push away from Al's inviting arms. "You should know why, if what you say is true. Yeah, Al, I have feelings for you and none of them go below the level of 'brotherly'." He gives up on his attempts of escape and instead rubs his eyes and droops his head low. "I couldn't tell you because…I was afraid you'd be tainted with those thoughts I had of you. I was afraid that I'd hurt you if you knew what I thought about constantly during all those years."

"Well, you know what, Brother? Because you didn't tell me I kept on having weird 'memories' in which I was…doing things to myself but from another perspective. You know how many nights I spent trying to figure them out? Then when you finally came up with the theory that we were connected due to our blood spilling on the transmutation materials, it all came together." He gently lifts Edward's chin and looks at him right in the eye. "All this time…you were holding back all those thoughts…"

"Al, I'm so sorry…"

"Brother…"

"I'm the worst." Edward, to his mild surprise, starts to weep, small tears falling from his over-flowing eyes.

"Brother, if you're sorry then I'm sorry too."

Edward looks up and is startled to see that Alphonse is crying too. The younger Elric bites his lips and sniffs into the back of his hand which he then uses to wipe his eyes. "I was probably the one who gave you those thoughts in the first place. I've loved you even before the transmutation. Way before."

"Al…"

"Jeez, Brother, you're sad, I'm sad, combined we're both crying."

"You're the one who's the sap, so it's you who's making me cry." He laughs a little, earning a small giggle from Al shortly afterwards. They smile at each other through their tears, Edward still on Alphonse's lap.

"So…" Edward says, stretching his arms back. He gasps, tenses his muscles some more before releasing it all with a sigh, scratching his back in the process. "If one of us is sad the other will too. If one is laughing so will the other. We're gonna have to experiment with this new…bond we have now."

"I guess so…" Al starts fiddling with the bed sheets, trying hard not to notice the growing numbness in his legs because of Ed's weight.

"My legs are getting stiff too…" He mentions.

"Mm, mine too," Al replies.

"And I just woke up, and I don't feel tired at all anymore." He says.

"Mm…"

Edward waits for a while. But when he gets nothing in response he pouts slightly and starts to think of another hint that he wanted to "experiment" with Al. A lightbulb lights his mind and he almost grins mischievously. He licks his lips and closes his eyes and forces his whole mind and concentration into one thought in his mind.

Al gives a jolt as the concentrated thought penetrates in his mind. "_I wanna screw you,_"

"BROTHER!!" He shrieks, cheeks reddening. Edward laughs. "You don't have to be so…_blunt_!!"

"Well, I can't lie to myself so what can I do?" Edward sheepishly muses. He leans forward and pushes Al's back onto the bed. "Well now I know that if one thought takes over any other thoughts that one thought can be telepathically transported to the other person."

"Te-Telepathy…?"

"Looks like it. Now let me experiment a little more…" He starts nuzzling Al's neck, using his teeth to nibble away at sensitive nerves.

His younger brother's nerves jump, and for a split second his brain cries out for more and Edward jerks in reply and almost rips a piece of skin with his teeth.

"Hmm, gotta control my thoughts…"

"Oh, right, like _that_ will ever happen, Brother…" Al whines, rubbing his neck. "But…Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"What did we give in exchange for this during the transmutation?"

Edward pauses for a while before he grins something evil, a shadow of doom darkening his lust-glazed eyes.

Alphonse knew he made a mistake and he presses back on the mattress as his brother's shadow overcasts over his body. His _beautiful_ body, slender and smooth and soft and _waiting_.

"You really wanna know?"

Alphonse nods slightly, fists cowering up to his chin.

"Our sanity."

Later that afternoon, neither of them were able to get up.

* * *

Author's Comments - Yeah, well, sucky ending line who cares -3-

Haha, Ed didn't get enough nutrients in his brain and so that's why he's a dimwit in this fic D Ahh, don't we all love Evil!Al too? Oooh, the seductiveness w

Btw, I wrote this at 12 AM and finished an hour later and I wrote this while lacking sleep ..'' so that's why it's sucky and it starts off as a drabble but it becomes a One-Shot and that Al suddenly becomes from naïve to a plotter and they randomly start crying (god I hate it when that happens in fics) and I don't feel like double checking anyway so bleh. It's nothing much…although the idea that they're connected fascinates and amuses me greatly D

Oh, I also didn't make it clear who loved the other first, right? Ah, screw it, who the hell cares XD


End file.
